gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dom Beasley
American |affiliations = Jeff Chartier Franklin Clinton Glenn Scoville GTA Online Protagonist |businesses = Hedge Fund Manager |voice = Tony von Halle |vehicles = Blazer Buffalo Cargo Plane Seashark Scorcher |family = Unnamed Daughter}} Dominic "Dom" Beasley is a character from the Grand Theft Auto series appearing as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto Online and a stranger/freak in Grand Theft Auto V. Completing his mission Risk Assessment unlocks the Parachute Jumps throughout San Andreas. Description Dom is constantly seen engaging in high-risk activities such as skydiving and racing dirtbikes. His day job is as a hedge fund manager, and he is equally competitive and egotistical in both settings. Background Not much is known about Dom's life prior to the events of the game, only a few things are mentioned across the storyline. At some point in his life, he met Glenn Scoville, who became a adrenaline junkie like Dom, thanks to his influence, as mentioned by Glenn himself to Trevor during his Bail Bond mission. He also has an illegitimate daughter with a woman named Karen Lichti, who posts on his Lifeinvader page in an attempt to track him down. Dom makes a referrence to his daughter in the bike race down Mount Chiliad, where he taunts Franklin by saying that Franklin "rides slower than his daughter - and he hasn't even met the girl". Events of GTA Online Throughout GTA Online, Dom will contact the player via cellphone calls, inviting him to extreme base jump events located at the Parachute markers. Each call will involve him bragging about how he either has or is about to pull off a parachute jump before inviting the player to complete it with him. After the call, a specific Parachuting waypoint will be highlighted. Events of GTA V Franklin Clinton is introduced to Dom during Risk Assessment, when a dog (that Franklin converses with, and only he ever sees) leads Franklin to Dom, who is tied up after crashing his parachute into a tree, which Franklin unties him down from. Immediately after being rescued, Dom pressures Franklin into parachuting with him. Franklin reluctantly agree, and Dom leads him to his helicopter, where his pilot, Jeff flies them to 10,000 feet, and Dom and Franklin parachute to the summit of Mount Chiliad. Unbeknownst to Franklin, Dom had planned a bike race between them, and had Bikes left on the Mount Chiliad summit, so both men could have a race down the mountain. After this, Dom tells Franklin to meet him at Los Santos International Airport. Meeting him there will start the mission Liquidity Risk, where Dom has two ATVs, which he and Franklin ride into a Cargo Plane. The Cargo Plane then flies over the Alamo Sea, and Dom and Franklin drive their Quad Bikes out of it. A while after that, Dom will send Franklin a text telling him that he free-climbed the Maze Bank Tower and is waiting on the roof for Franklin. Meeting him there will start the Targeted Risk mission, where Dom and Franklin parachute from the Maze Bank Tower onto a moving Flatbed. He later dies in his last mission, Uncalculated Risk, when he jumps off of the Land Act Dam without a parachute and ends up falling to his death. Missions *Risk Assessment (Boss) *Liquidity Risk (Boss) *Targeted Risk (Boss) *Uncalculated Risk (Boss/Death) Trivia *Dom's death could be a suicide based on the fact that he showed no remorse or terror while jumping to his death. *Dom's death is ironic, as during the helicopter flight in Risk Assessment, he lectures Franklin about how all jumpers must check their own parachute. *The word "dom" means "dumb" in Dutch, which is meaningful since in the mission Uncalculated Risk, Dom doesn't use a parachute and dies in his last Strangers and Freaks mission at Land Act Dam. *His death is reported in the Daily Globe by Forrest Simon. *If called in GTA Online or GTA V, his answer message will be: "You've reached the Dominator. Call back when I'm not making history." *Dom can be seen parachute jumping in the introductory video of the Skydiving and Drop Zone lessons of the Flight School. *He is one of few characters to kill himself by jumping off a high place, the others being Keith Ham Yel Tun, Toshiko Kasen, Margot and Wilhelm. Video Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Random characters Category:Deceased characters